Foster care vs arranged marriage
by xchanierulzx
Summary: Yami and Yugi get sent to foster homes, Yami will do anything for a better life for Yugi. Even marry Kaiba but what happens if Kaiba and Yami are friends FULL summary inside. prideshipping YamixSeto


okay so I'm just guessing here but I think an American age of 21 is the UK's 18 that's when you are considered a grown up so this story might not be correct but it will be hardcore YamixSeto (Prideshippping)

Summary: Set after the ceremonial duel where Yami decides to stay (much to the delight of everybody) something happens to Yugi's grandpa to get him stuck in Egypt for a while but Yami and Yugi are not old enough (21) to take care of themselves; their birthdays not until June(sorry I don't know when it really is if someone could tell me I would appreciate it thx) So they get taken into care and Yami being the over protective 'brother' doesn't want this sort of life for Yugi so what will he do when he finds out that Seto Kaiba is of age to take care of them? Of course what woul any sane teenager do ask him to marry you but what happens if their fake 'love' turns real?

"Yami get you're ass down here Kaiba's waiting for you!"

Yep you heard him right Seto Kaiba Is waiting for me well I bet you expect a juicy little tale here but you're not going to get one he's my friend now don't ask me how it happened it just did… OKAY I'll tell you if you really want to know it's kind of stupid really so I'll only tell you briefly to save my ego.

Okay it was a rainy, Winter's day and Kaiba challenged me to a duel outside kind of foolish really but hey at least it wasn't raining at the time. So we dueled and I won as he sunk to his knees though I asked him "Why do you continuously fight me when you cannot win" I held my hand out and I saw something change in his eyes. I think he knew I was tired of fighting him so he decided to take a big leap which I'm really grateful for till this day. He took my hand and here I think everything's going to go as planned WRONG when we :ahem: okay I, slip on some ice which sends us hurling into each other and straight on the floor now you can see why I wanted this story brief and to save my ego but oh well I told you in full detail now ay as well continue.

So there we were legs and arms tangled together, me on top on top of Kaiba completely soaked (we landed in a puddle) and panting from shock with us staring with wide eyes at each other looking like we were going to kiss :yuck: if any one saw us now we'd defiantly be on the first age on every newspaper with a headline of 'Rivals get cozy' but fortunately no one saw us anyway the next thing which happens completely surprises me and no we don't kiss you perverse people! He end up laughing the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard and it was so contagious that I had to laugh as well.

We slowly sat up not willing for any body parts to rub together especially in wet leather and when we separate still laughing he surprises me by asking "How else am I supposed to see you; what else do we have that's going to make me see you"

"Our friendship" I coolly reply even though my heart was racing ten to the gallon. A flicker of disappointment appears in his eyes and I don't know what for and it looks like he doesn't even know it's there.

"Somehow" he responds in a calm manor "I don't think I'm welcome in the friendship club with the mutt and everybody" he says getting louder and angrier by the moment. I don't know what come across me but at seeing Kaiba so sad that he can't be friends with me made me feel so…. So wanted? And honored as well so I decided to do something so daring so cunning so bloody genius, I decided not to tell my friends about him.

"Yami! Kaiba isn't going to wait forever and the guys are gonna be here soon."

"Coming Yugi!".

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------coming soon: chapter 2**

………"What grandpa are you okay?.......

………"YUGI NO!!!……..

………" We need him restrained"……..

………"Ow my nose………

………"Someone's going to pay for doing this to Yami and Yugi"……….

**Okay so how was that I hope you like my little preview of the next chapter I don't know when I'm going to update though I got my exams on the 12****th**** of may I got to revise and they don't finish till June so I might be a wee bit slow in updating. Right now it's 4:20 am it's the only time I can find to write my stories lol. Anyway plz review if you do I promise I will update soon.**


End file.
